O que faria se esse coração congelasse?
by Leh Paravel
Summary: Depois de ser congelado e quase morto, Nami nao consegue entender como seu capitão pode ficar tranquilo em relação a isso, porém Luffy lhe da a resposta a sua maneira.


_Oi pessoal! Minha segunda fic. Fiquei muito feliz pelos comentários da anterior mesmo que tenham sido poucos mais isso realmente me incentivou._

_Muito obrigada_

_Fic dedicada para __LuNa FoReVeR I hate Hancock - chan_

Será que você não se importa com o próprio corpo? Será que alguma vez já pensou nisso? Eram as perguntas que fazia ao meu capitão.

- Francamente, preocupe-se um pouco consigo mesmo. – mais a única coisa que recebi em retorno foi o silencio. Afinal, ele ainda estava inconsciente.

**Inicio Flashback **

Eu estava no convés preocupada com a Robin que ainda estava congelada, quando Zoro e Sanji-kun vieram correndo em direção ao navio com um bloco de gelo nos braços. "Por que eles trariam um pedaço de gelo?" pensei porem quando olhei melhor levei um susto. Não era um pedaço de gelo qualquer e sim Luffy. Ele também havia sido congelado pelo Aokiji. Comecei a entrar em pânico mais de que isso adiantaria pra ele? Me recompus e me pus a ajudar os outros a salvar a vida dessa pessoa tão importante pra mim.

...

- S-seu coração voltou a bater.

Eu nunca na minha vida fiquei tão feliz de ouvir essas palavras.

- Onde eles estão agora Chopper?

- Estão lá dentro dormindo. Depois de quase morrerem congelados é bom que eles descansem pra recuperar as forças. Não incomodem eles.

- Certo

- Eu fico de olho neles.

- Obrigado Nami.

**Fim do flashback**

E pensar que ele fez isso pra nos proteger. Se Luffy continuar fazendo isso ele pode acabar morrendo. Esse pensamento não me agradou nem um pouco.

- Se nós fossemos mais fortes, você não precisaria nos proteger.

Aproximei-me e fiquei a observá-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão tão calma no rosto, parecia uma criança de tão kawaii. Minha mão acabou indo parar no seu cabelo que por sinal era muito macio.

"É mais macio do que eu realmente achei que seria" – pensei.

Luffy se virou e sua mão foi parar sobre meu ombro. Assustei-me, mais não liguei muito no momento, estava mais preocupada com o fato de Luffy estar a menos de cinco centímetros do meu rosto. Senti meu rosto queimar de tão vermelha que estava ou devia estar.

- Nami – resmungou ele de repente

"ELE ESTA SONHANDO COMIGO?" – pensei. Por que ele estaria sonhando comigo?

Fiquei ainda mais assustada quando Luffy me puxou pra perto e me beijou. Obvio que eu tentei me desvencilhar mais quem disse que o meu corpo obedecia? Por puro impulso o correspondi. Não que eu não quisesse.

"Mesmo dormindo, seu beijo é tão quente" – comecei a me sentir um pouco culpada por Luffy estar me beijando inconscientemente, vai saber se é isso que ele realmente quer.

Juntando todas as minhas forças ou as que eu ainda tinha, me afastei de Luffy que ainda continuava dormindo.

"Que garoto esquisito... mais ainda vai ser o meu garoto esquisito" – fiquei surpresa com os meus próprios pensamentos. Resolvi sair e respirar um pouco de ar fresco pra refazer meus pensamentos. – Eu o amo e depois desse beijo percebi que não posso mais me enganar.

- Tudo bem Nami-san? - me assustei por saber que não estava sozinha. – esta com uma expressão diferente.

Era Sanji. Estava tão distraída que não notei sua presença.

- Estou bem só um pouco cansada.

- Esta preocupada com a Robin-chan não é?

- E com o Luffy também.

- Não há necessidade de se preocupar, ele vai ficar bem.

Sanji tinha razão, não precisava me preocupar. Mais ainda sim, tinha a sensação de que deixei passar algo.

"Deve ser só impressão" – pensei comigo mesma.

OOO

Estava na escrivaninha fazendo meus mapas. Já que não poderíamos sair daquela ilha até que nosso capitão estivesse bem, eu ia ter muito tempo livre.

- Que droga. Acabei deixando esse mapa pela metade. Vou aproveitar e terminar agora.

Minha mente se concentrou completamente no mapa, ainda que eles me façam ter lembranças desagradáveis do passado, desenhá-los de certa forma me agrada.

- você realmente gosta de fazer isso? – perguntou-me alguém de repente

Virei-me bruscamente com o susto e quase cai da cadeira mais fui impedida pela mesma.

- Calma Nami! Não sou um inimigo. – era Luffy. Provavelmente ele acordou e me viu e como estava muito distraída, nem sequer o notei.

- Não me assuste desse jeito, quase caio da cadeira por sua cau... – somente agora notei que não estava no chão porque Luffy havia me segurado em seus braços. Vê-lo daquele ângulo era realmente uma tentação e seus braços eram quentes e aconchegantes.

- Foi mal Nami!Shishishishi! – sorriu olhando pra mim. Quantas vezes esse sorriso me salvou? E vê-lo tão de perto me faz sentir melhor ainda. Epa! É impressão minha ou o rosto dele esta vermelho? E por que estaria vermelho? Não há motivos e... – Nami! Nami acorda.

- O que foi Luffy?

- Você ta estranha, fica me encarando... tudo bem? – ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado comigo. Não pude deixar de ficar com raiva de mim mesma por deixa ele Luffy assim.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo – tenho que me afastar dele, vou cometer uma besteira grande – p-pode me colocar no chão Luffy – pare de gaguejar.

- Não posso te segurar mais um pouco? – perguntou de forma simples.

O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Foi o que tive vontade de gritar mais engoli a sensação.

- Deixa de brincadeiras – falei rindo de uma forma meio amarela – você não devia dizer isso desse jeito.

- Por que não? Eu não quero deixar você ir agora.

- P-p-por quê?

- Por quê? Nem eu mesmo sei. Só sei que quando estou com você me sinto bem mais a vontade do que com os outros, meu coração dispara e sinto vontade de ficar cada vez mais perto de você – Luffy dizia aquelas coisas cada vez mais vermelho – e depois do que aconteceu agora a pouco eu... – ele parou de repente – você me deixa fazer aquilo de novo Nami?

Estava sem palavras. Será que ele esta falando do beijo?

- L-Luffy, do que exatamente você esta falando hein? Você devia descansar ainda não se recuperou totalmente do que aconteceu.

- Ta falando do Aokiji? – ele continuou falando sem me deixar responder – não se preocupe, eu estou melhor agora e...

- NÃO FALE COMO SE FOSSE TAO FACIL – acabei falando alto demais – VOCE TEM IDEIA DO QUE EU SENTI QUANDO TE VI NAQUELE ESTADO? EU ACHEI QUE VOCE IA MORRER! EU FIQUEI TAO PREOCUPADA... – não consegui falar mais nada, estava chorando a ponto de não poder mais falar.

- Nami... – Luffy chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. Tentei me desvencilhar porem ele era muito mais forte do que eu.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? Me solta! – vendo que não conseguia me soltar de jeito nenhum me detive e esperei que ele me obedecesse.

- Não vou te soltar. Não enquanto você não parar de chorar - ele continuou a me abraçar só que com menos força – eu não posso te deixar porque você vai continuar chorando e vou estar quebrando ainda mais a minha promessa. – pude sentir uma tristeza muito grande vindo de Luffy.

- Promessa? – pela primeira vez o encarando.

- Prometi ao tio do cata-vento que nunca mais iria te deixar chorar e agora quebrei minha promessa – Ele voltou a me apertar, e a tristeza que vinha dele aumentou.

- Luffy... – não agüentei vê-lo assim, cheguei mais perto e simplesmente fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento: o beijei mais dessa vez pus todo o amor que havia dentro de mim. Ele não reagiu por alguns minutos mais logo começou a me corresponder. A tristeza havia ido embora e dera lugar a uma paixão fervente.

"Como um garoto pode beijar tão bem assim?" minha mente gritava isso enquanto Luffy continuava a me beijar de maneira quase desesperada.

- L-Luffy... pare por favor – não acredito que disse isso. Devia estar perdendo a cabeça.

- Que foi Nami? Não gostou?

- N-não é isso, é que eu queria te dizer uma coisa antes. – estava tão nervosa mais tinha que falar – eu te amo Luffy. Não sei há quanto tempo quanto mais quando vi você congelado daquele jeito, pensei que iria morrer se você não se recuperasse e – Luffy me calou com outro beijo.

- Nunca mais diga isso. A idéia de você estar morta me machuca por dentro. E não que eu não me preocupe comigo mesmo, só quero fazer o possível pra proteger a todos que são importantes pra mim – ele segurou meu rosto e se aproximou – inclusive você.

Ele diminuiu a distancia entre nós unindo nossos lábios em outro beijo cheio de amor.

- Luffy me responda uma coisa, como você sabia que eu tinha te beijado enquanto dormia, ou melhor, você me beijou.

- Fácil, eu não estava dormindo quando fiz aquilo.

- Quer dizer que...

- Eu te beijei porque quis, eu sempre gostei de você mais do que dos outros, e queria saber se você pensava o mesmo por isso fiz aquilo – disse ele sorrindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E o que aconteceria se eu não sentisse o mesmo? – indaguei

- Instinto. E depois do beijo que você me deu eu não duvido de mais nada, eu te amo Nami.

Não consegui me conter, as lagrimas voltaram a sair. Nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida.

- Ei Nami! Por que esta chorando? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Nami me responde, por favor. – voltei meu olhar ao Luffy e ele estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Não é isso Baka! Eu simplesmente estou feliz.

- Que bom! Achei que tinha te magoado.

- Cala a boca e me beija – simplesmente o puxei pela gola da camisa e o resto ele fez por si mesmo.

Sempre pensei que a palavra "AMOR" era um simples nome fictício porem hoje descobri que ela pode ser bem mais alem disso

_Na minha opinião poderia ter feito melhor._

_Desculpe se vacilei e disponha se agradei._

"_a cada review que deixa de ser mandada um autor morre. PLEASE REVIEWS"_


End file.
